Para Não Dizer Adeus
by Lab Girl
Summary: Para não dizer adeus, seu coração disse até logo... cena perdida, episódio 5x22  The Beggining in the End


**Título: Para Não Dizer Adeus**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 5ª temporada, romance, sexo, cena perdida (missing scene)**  
Advertências: **Basicamente linguagem e situações adultas. Conteúdo inapropriado para menores!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)**  
Spoilers: **Episódio 5x22 (The Beggining in the End)

**Sumário: **Para não dizer adeus, seu coração disse até logo...

**Nota da Autora:** É, a season finale passada mexeu comigo. E aquela despedida de B&B no aeroporto... sempre achei que ficou faltando algo ali, e pelo modo como os dois se olharam, não pude deixar de imaginar, "e se eles se despediram antes"? Esta fic foi a forma que encontrei de dar à minha imaginação desesperada o que ficou faltando naquele episódio.

Logo após terminar esta história, me dei conta de que seus acontecimentos precedem outra fic que escrevi anteriormente, "Essência De Uma Saudade".

*** Dedicatória: **Fic dedicada a Fernanda, pelo seu aniversário (12/11/2010) *****

* * *

Se você pensar em mim  
Se você sentir minha falta de vez em quando  
Então, eu vou retornar para você

Eu vou retornar e preencher esse espaço em seu coração  
Lembrando  
Do seu toque, do seu beijo, do seu abraço quente,  
Eu encontrarei meu caminho de volta para você  
Se você estiver esperando

_~ Tracy Chapman, "The Promise"_

* * *

"Eu acho que não precisamos dizer adeus... afinal, é um ano, e temos a perspectiva de retorno. E, além disso..." suspirou, sentindo as palavras sumirem, "...além disso, eu não gosto da palavra adeus."

"Então... não vamos dizer adeus, vamos dizer até logo" ele murmurou, tentando um sorriso. "E não é realmente como a nossa despedida, Bones. Eu vou para a base amanhã, mas ainda pretendo me despedir antes do seu avião subir."

Brennan percebeu que ele estava sendo forte. E ela queria fazer o mesmo por ele, mas, por alguma razão, não estava no controle de suas emoções naquele momento. Antes que pudesse pensar na ação, viu seu corpo atirar-se contra o dele, num abraço inesperado.

Pousando a cabeça no ombro de Booth, sentiu os braços dele responderem de imediato, envolvendo-a pelas costas.

Céus... nunca havia pensado que seria tão difícil se despedir dele! Seu plano era apenas entrar no apartamento para dizer adeus de forma apropriada antes que ele partisse para a reserva militar no dia seguinte, e não tivessem tempo antes disso. Ela precisava dizer a ele que se importava e lhe dar um último adeus antes de se separarem.

E ali estava ela, fragilizada apenas pelo pensamento da partida iminente. Se era tão difícil assim se despedir, não queria pensar como seria ficar longe dele. Por um ano...

Sabia que era tolo, irracional. Era apenas algo temporário, e ela própria sentia que precisava de um tempo afastada de tudo. Precisava reavaliar sua vida, seus valores. Precisava de um tempo para si mesma.

Ainda assim, por mais razoáveis que fossem essas conclusões, algo dentro de si parecia não ouvir, nem entender. Naquele instante, sentia apenas o aperto em seu peito, a vontade súbita de chorar. Mas não o faria. Não derramaria lágrimas diante dele, isso só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Para ambos.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos para tentar conter o pranto. Teve sucesso com mais algumas inspirações, e quando já se sentia pronta para se afastar e encará-lo, sentiu... uma das mãos dele acariciando seus cabelos tão gentilmente, que o gesto despertou uma nova onda de calor em sua garganta.

_Oh, céus... Oh, Booth... não faça isso_, ela pensou.

Sua vontade era permanecer nos braços dele por toda a noite... indefinidamente...

Mas sabia que a mera ideia era absurda e ilógica. Então, sacudiu-se mentalmente, afastando-se do abraço quente.

Ela olhou para o parceiro e amigo, a expressão dele tentando sustentar um pequeno sorriso.

"Nós vamos nos encontrar de novo em um ano" ele murmurou.

"Sim. Daqui a um ano" Brennan repetiu, meneando a cabeça.

"No National Mall..."

Ela franziu a testa.

"Vou para lá assim que chegar. E você pode me encontrar. Ao lado do carrinho de café. Que tal?" Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

"É..." ela sussurrou, tentando sorrir também. "É uma boa ideia."

"Foi lá que nós decidimos viajar. Cada um para o seu rumo..." ele deu de ombros. "Acho que seria o lugar perfeito para o nosso reencontro. Vai ser como fechar um ciclo. De onde começou... vamos recomeçar... certo?"

Brennan queria dizer que sim. Mas estava tão incerta. Tão confusa com relação ao futuro. Não queria pensar em nada naquele momento, a não ser no presente e nas coisas que precisava fazer. Tinha que voltar ao laboratório do Instituto e analisar aquele crânio outra vez. Sabia que alguma coisa estava nele, à espera de ser descoberta. Caroline estava certa, afinal – se aquele seria o último caso em que estaria envolvida com Booth antes de partir, precisava ser o melhor.

Quando já ia anunciar a ele sua partida, Booth a surpreendeu com um movimento, levando uma das mãos ao bolso da calça. Ela o observou, em silêncio, pelos breves segundos que ele levou para retirar o que quer que fosse do bolso, antes de tornar a olhar para ela.

"Bones, você vai para um lugar ermo e desconhecido em poucas horas..." ele começou.

"Booth, a Indonésia não é um lugar ermo, muito menos desconhecido. Na verdade, a República da Indonésia é um grande país composto pelo maior arquipélago do mundo, embora os europeus só tenham chegado lá no século..."

"É, Bones, eu já entendi" Booth ergueu uma das mãos, interrompendo-a. "O que eu quero dizer é que dentro de algumas horas você vai estar lá... naquele lugar distante, e longe dos seus amigos, das suas coisas... enfim..." ele suspirou, olhando para algo que segurava na palma da mão. "Quero que você fique com isto."

Brennan levou os olhos à mão que ele lhe estendia. Deitada na palma de Booth, uma medalha prateada exibia um desenho gravado.

"É São Cristóvão. Ele é o protetor dos viajantes" ele disse, enquanto os olhos dela continuavam presos ao objeto. "Eu sei que não é sua crença... mas é meu santo de devoção e achei que seria uma espécie de lembrança, algo para fazer você se lembrar de mim enquanto estiver lá, naquela selva Mapupu."

"Maluku, Booth" corrigiu-o automaticamente, enquanto sentia os olhos, ainda presos à medalha, arderem.

"Que seja!" ele murmurou. "Só queria que aceitasse e levasse com você. Mesmo que considere uma bobagem e não queira usar..."

Ela não o deixou completar a frase. Tomando o presente da mão dele, abriu a corrente delicada e estendeu para ele.

"Pode colocar para mim?"

A pergunta pareceu deixá-lo surpreso. Booth piscou, e pegou o objeto das mãos dela.

"Claro" ele murmurou.

Brennan se virou de costas para ele, esperando. Logo sentiu as mãos de Booth colocando o colar em volta de seu pescoço. Os dedos dele roçaram de leve sua pele no caminho, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio inesperado.

"Pronto" ele disse quando terminou de fechar a corrente atrás de seu pescoço.

Porém, nenhum dos dois se afastou. Permaneceram ali, no silêncio da sala de Booth, sem dizer nada, sem se moverem.

Brennan sentia a respiração quente dele em sua nuca... as mãos fortes apoiadas em seus ombros, de leve. Ela sentiu-se aturdida por um instante. Envolveu a medalha que ele havia acabado de lhe dar com os dedos.

"Obrigado" ouviu-o sussurrar atrás de si.

"Sou eu quem tem que dizer isso" ela murmurou, ainda de costas para ele, encarando a parede onde havia diversos pequenos quadros pendurados.

Seus olhos varreram o ambiente por alguns segundos. Tudo tão conhecido... tudo tão Booth. Ele estava ali, retratado em cada detalhe do pequeno e aconchegante apartamento. Assim como ele estava impresso em muitas lembranças, que agora vinham à sua mente sem prévio aviso.

Os sorrisos, as brincadeiras, as discussões... tudo o que haviam passado juntos naqueles cinco anos pareceram correr sua mente em imagens sucessivas e misturadas, fazendo os olhos de Brennan arderem novamente.

Inspirando de forma profunda, virou-se de frente para ele. Booth a encarou, sem dizer nada. Ela sentiu-se impelida a se aproximar dele, e antes que pudesse se conter, atirou os braços em torno do parceiro.

"Obrigada..." conseguiu dizer, num sussurro quase inaudível, enterrando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Brennan sabia que estava se deixando levar pelo sentimentalismo do momento, mas não conseguia evitar. Alguma coisa dentro dela parecia ter sido rompida, a barragem que ela sempre mantinha para evitar que as emoções jorrassem livremente parecia ter se partido naquele momento. E ela permitiu-se abraçar Booth, extraindo do gesto o conforto de que precisava naquele minuto.

O calor dele, a força e a solidez do parceiro eram tudo o que precisava naquele instante. E ela se permitiu entregar-se aos braços dele... e abraçá-lo de volta. Permitiu que o calor de seus corpos se misturasse no gesto, e permitiu-se inspirar profundamente, inalando o cheiro dele... tão conhecido... ela queria imprimir aquele perfume em seu olfato, carregá-lo consigo enquanto estivessem distantes.

E num instante, ela estava aspirando a pele quente do pescoço do parceiro, e logo a textura chamou a atenção de seus lábios, que se abriram ligeiramente enquanto ela deixou exalar um suspiro.

Sua reação arrepiou a pele de Booth. E ele estremeceu. Mas não se moveu. Ele continuou a segurá-la nos braços, sem a menor menção de se afastar. O que provocou nela uma sensação de ansiedade.

Ela poderia ter ido embora.

Ela poderia ter apenas se despedido e ido embora.

E não estendido seus braços para ele, trazendo-o para perto, extraindo dele o conforto e a força de que tanto precisava.

Mas ela não pôde. Por alguma razão, não conseguiu se impedir de permanecer, e se jogar nos braços de Booth.

Seeley Booth...

O homem que ela havia aprendido a conhecer e a admirar naqueles cinco anos.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Temperance Brennan havia escutado sua emoção... e não sua razão.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele se emaranhando em seus cabelos, afastando gentilmente seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Bones..." a voz dele saiu num sussurro.

E ela viu nos olhos de Booth algo tão vivo, tão forte e tão inexplicável, que não conseguiu se impedir... ela o beijou.

Com força. Desesperadamente.

Sentiu os dedos de Booth descerem para suas costas, segurando-a pela cintura. A língua do parceiro roçou a sua... acariciando, deslizando sobre seus lábios... seus dentes... explorando o interior de sua boca.

E ela o sentiu... dessa vez mais do que nunca, saboreou intimamente os recônditos e o sabor de Seeley Booth num beijo.

Brennan sentiu seu interior responder em ondas úmidas, suaves, quentes... E ela se sentiu trêmula e ansiosa. Suas mãos deslizaram por baixo da pesada jaqueta de couro dele, puxando-a. Booth sacudiu os ombros largos, e a peça caiu ao chão.

Ela então correu os dedos por baixo da camiseta, puxando-a para fora do cós do jeans escuro. Ela sentiu-o estremecer levemente quando seu toque percorreu a pele quente, sua mão pressionando o calor e a firmeza dos músculos abdominais.

Ela traçou o contornos, subindo pelo estômago, pelo tórax, os dedos deslizando sobre o peitoral que tanto admirava, agora quente e sem barreiras abaixo de seu toque.

Brennan então desceu, traçando o caminho de volta, ousando invadir o espaço mais abaixo do abdômen de Booth, sentindo os músculos se contraírem ao contato. E ela sentiu-se zonza ao ouvi-lo inspirar de forma trêmula quando seus dedos atingiram a parte interna da cintura do jeans.

Booth ficou imóvel por uns instantes. E estremeceu.

Brennan removeu as mãos e olhou nos olhos dele. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, as íris castanhas escurecidas e brilhantes.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Ela o fitou por alguns segundos, absorta nos olhos que tanto adorava, consciente do quanto sentiria falta de olhar para eles, como ainda podia fazer naquele momento.

Então, consciente de que era a coisa mais imprudente a fazer – mas completamente incapaz de se impedir – pegou a camiseta dele entre dedos trêmulos, puxando-a para cima. Passando pelo abdômen firme, pelo tórax definido, deslizando as palmas delicadamente sobre os mamilos arrepiados, removendo a peça com deleite.

Um gemido baixo escapou da garganta de Booth, enviando uma reação elétrica pelo corpo dela. Ele ergueu os braços, ajudando-a a despi-lo. E ela percebeu que naquele instante era a mais fraca dos dois... a mais desesperada. Ela precisava dele... de uma confirmação de que ele ainda estava ali, diante de seus olhos, ao alcance de suas mãos.

Ela precisava dele perto dela... em volta dela, dentro dela. Não apenas dentro de suas lembranças, que carregaria por um ano, mas dentro de seu corpo... e precisava de novas lembranças para carregar dentro de sua mente por doze meses.

Booth então, parecendo ler seus desejos, começou a abrir os botões de sua blusa. Ela o ajudou no processo, ansiosa para se livrar das barreiras que ainda a impediam de conhecê-lo da única forma que ainda não o conhecera naqueles anos todos.

Os dois se desfizeram da peça, e ele levou uma das mãos a um de seus seios cobertos pela lingerie, envolvendo-o completamente na palma quente. Brennan suspirou ante o contato da pele dele e o tecido fino do sutiã acetinado. Quando Booth deslizou delicadamente o polegar sobre a peça, o material proporcionou uma fricção que arrepiou seu mamilo, e ela emitiu um gemido ante a sensação elétrica.

Ele ergueu os olhos para seu rosto, o olhar carregado de intensidade, como se a estivesse estudando naquele momento, testando o que ela desejava que fizesse a ela. E as duas esferas escurecidas de desejo não deixaram de fitá-la um minuto sequer enquanto ele repetia o pequeno movimento anterior no outro seio.

Brennan prendeu a respiração por um instante... e a liberou em uma arfada. Tomando ambos os seios em cada uma das mãos, Booth começou a traçar suaves círculos sobre eles, ainda por cima do sutiã. Ela se arqueou na direção dele, entregando-se de forma mais completa aos toques do parceiro.

Ele então afundou os dedos por baixo da peça de cetim, atingindo a base de seus seios. O movimento a deixou completamente sem ar. Precisou fechar os olhos por uns segundos, forçando-se a tomar fôlego antes de tornar a abri-los. Booth encontrou rapidamente a abertura frontal da peça, e afastou as taças, deslizando as alças finas por seus ombros.

Quando as mãos fortes se fecharam sobre os seios macios, envolvendo-os em puro calor, ela cerrou os olhos outra vez, incapaz de suportar o contato de outra maneira. O prazer que a atingiu, percorrendo as terminações nervosas sensíveis de seu corpo, a fez sentir-se trêmula e absurdamente quente.

Ele contornou seus seios com os dedos, depois os envolveu novamente com as palmas, pressionando-os ligeiramente. E quando deslizou os polegares sobre as pontas arrepiadas, Brennan soltou um longo gemido antes que conseguisse evitar.

Seus olhos se abriram e suas mãos buscaram por ele, ansiosa para retornar cada toque. Brennan levou as mãos ao peito de Booth, permitindo que seus dedos desfrutassem a sensação de tocá-lo – de realmente tocá-lo – pela primeira vez. O grunhido de satisfação que pôde ouvir escapar da garganta dele lhe revelou que seu gesto era bem vindo.

Então, ela o puxou para mais perto pelo cós do jeans, desabotoando a peça e deslizando o zíper... Booth gemeu baixinho, fechando os olhos ante seus movimentos.

Ela o observou, a testa franzida, o rosto levemente apertado numa expressão de desejo enquanto os lábios entreabertos deixavam escapar uma respiração curta e entrecortada. E Brennan se deu conta de como queria aquilo naquele instante. Deixou escapar um suspiro áspero e rápido quando seus dedos tocaram a anatomia dele... quente e alerta.

No mesmo instante, foi surpreendida pelas mãos dele em seu corpo... uma segurando sua cintura, a outra viajando por seu abdômen numa espécie de carícia.

Brennan gemeu. Suspirou.

Abaixo de seus dedos, abaixo do tecido das boxers, ela sentiu o calor dele. A rigidez. O resultado de suas ações sobre ele. E ela sentiu uma onda de poder e orgulho. Deixando que sua mão o envolvesse, sentiu a espessura, o volume de Booth em seus dedos. E o acariciou, exercendo uma leve pressão, enquanto dedos e palma se amoldavam à forma dele.

Booth estremeceu, liberando um som rascante e grave, e Brennan mordeu o lábio inferior. Mas logo senti-lo apenas através do tecido não era suficiente. E, para seu deleite, ele cobriu sua mão com a dele, fazendo-a interromper os movimentos apenas por um instante, descendo o jeans pelos quadris estreitos, concedendo a ambos a liberdade que tanto ansiavam. As boxers seguiram o mesmo caminho, quadris abaixo, deixando-o exposto.

Ela o envolveu com dedos ansiosos outra vez, inspirando de forma trêmula, traçando o comprimento e a largura dele em todo o esplendor, seus olhos nunca deixando o rosto de Booth.

A respiração dele havia se reduzido a arfadas curtas e rápidas. E os olhos, naquele instante, eram duas ônix que brilhavam intensamente. Ela fechou a mão que o circundava, apertando-o gentilmente, e sorriu diante da expressão de dor prazerosa que cruzou o belo rosto do parceiro.

Então, Brennan o soltou, fitando-o de lábios partidos. Afastando-se apenas os centímetros necessários, ela se desfez das últimas peças de roupa, sem que seus olhos deixassem um só instante os de Booth.

Um suspiro suave e longo escapou dele. E Booth finalmente se abaixou, desfazendo-se do emaranhado formado pelo jeans e boxers enroladas aos pés dele, livrando-se dos sapatos também.

Quando a tarefa foi cumprida e ele voltou a erguer-se, os olhos reencontrando os dela, Brennan deu dois passos adiante. Booth se inclinou, e tocou-a com os lábios, num beijo suave – um total contraste à posição em que se encontravam naquele instante, ambos nus e conscientes de um desejo que já não era mais negável.

No entanto, aquela contradição teve o poder de tornar tudo ainda mais intenso... se aquilo era possível... deixando-a maravilhada e excitada, num misto incompreensível de sensações.

E Brennan não pôde esperar. Quando o sentiu correr os dedos de forma lenta e suave sobre os lados de seu corpo, contornando sua cintura e quadris, gemeu e apertou as mãos contra os ombros largos. Então, ele parou uma das mãos sobre seu abdômen, espalmando-a... e estendeu os dedos, deslizou lentamente para baixo, roçando os pêlos suaves que recobriam seu sexo.

Com a outra mão, ele a puxou para si, segurando-lhe a nuca, trazendo-a para um beijo... dominando-a com a boca macia e quente, tomando seu fôlego como se fosse dele. Brennan avançou mais, querendo romper as barreiras físicas, fechando qualquer centímetro restante entre seus corpos, e empurrou os quadris na direção da mão que acariciava seu sexo com timidez.

Ele parou por um instante de beijá-la, e os olhos castanhos procuraram os seus. Ela sabia o que via neles. E sua resposta foi em forma de uma investida encorajadora de seus quadris contra a mão dele que a tocava tão levemente que era quase difícil dizer se era real. Só então Booth a tocou – realmente a tocou – alguns dedos viajando para seu interior, sendo acolhidos de imediato por seu corpo faminto pelos toques dele.

Os dedos exploradores de Booth encontraram o ritmo e o ponto exato, provando-a e arrancando-lhe murmúrios de satisfação. Brennan cerrou os olhos, sentindo as pernas ligeiramente fracas. Ele a amparou com um dos braços fortes, segurando-a pela cintura, enquanto a outra das mãos seguia tocando-a de maneira perfeita.

_Booth..._

O nome dele ecoava em sua mente repetidamente, em ritmo com os dedos dele dentro de seu interior. Ela mordeu o lábio e arfou ao sentir os movimentos se tornarem mais ousados.

"Ah, Booth!" seus braços o agarraram pelas costas, suas unhas afundando na pele quente do parceiro enquanto gemia, sentindo-se aproximar de um nível mais alto de prazer.

"Bones..." a voz dele chegou grave a seus ouvidos, e ele depositou um beijo longo em seu pescoço.

E ela já se movia junto com os dedos dele, em contraponto, prestes a perder o rumo. No fundo Brennan tentou conter-se - queria retribuir a ele o que estava proporcionando a ela - mas os dedos dele se tornavam mais e mais insistentes enquanto ele beijava ternamente sua orelha, numa terrível contradição que ela não conseguia entender, mas se via apreciando imensamente.

Sem perceber, viu-se cruzando para o outro lado da razão, a escuridão por trás de seus olhos se iluminando enquanto seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente. Quando ouviu seus próprios gemidos, sentiu os dedos de Booth interromperem a dança em seu interior, e então as duas mãos do parceiro a levantaram.

Ainda completamente zonza, Brennan sentiu, ainda de olhos fechados, os braços de Booth erguerem seu corpo trêmulo do chão. Quando suas pálpebras tornaram a se abrir, encontrou o homem que conhecia, mas a expressão no rosto dele era absolutamente nova. Ele estava sério, mas nas feições tinha uma imagem de prazer e excitação que a assustou, fazendo seu coração já apressado dar um salto novo.

Booth a tinha nos braços, e naquele minuto a encarava, os lábios entreabertos deixando escapar o fôlego pesado. Então, ela o beijou... suas mãos buscando a nuca macia, seus dedos viajando por entre os cabelos escuros, e a correspondência foi imediata. Booth a apertou nos braços, e caminhou, levando-a consigo enquanto a beijava.

Ela não saberia explicar como chegaram em segurança ao quarto dele, mas quando se afastou dos lábios ansiosos do parceiro e reabriu os olhos, viu-o depositá-la com cuidado sobre a cama macia. Brennan puxou-o pelo pescoço junto consigo, fazendo-o cair sobre ela.

As pernas e os braços de ambos se emaranharam como de comum acordo, de maneira imediata, como se fossem amantes antigos. Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dele mais uma vez, Brennan trouxe os lábios do parceiro de encontro aos seus, num novo beijo ansioso, enquanto suas coxas se partiam e seus quadris se arqueavam, buscando por ele.

Booth gemeu, e os quadris estreitos dele se encaixaram aos seus, sem deixar por um minuto de beijá-la. E ela o sentiu mergulhar em seu interior, deslizando de forma quente e apertada para dentro de seu corpo. E suas bocas partilharam os gemidos lânguidos de ambos no beijo.

Um balanço lento e ritmado teve início logo em seguida, ele se afundando nela, ela se levantando para ele, criando uma espécie de dança lenta e sensual.

Seus lábios se tocavam na mesma intensidade, a língua macia de Booth penetrando, se atirando e explorando o interior de sua boca no mesmo ritmo que suas anatomias trabalhavam.

Os sons do prazer de ambos encheram o quarto de forma rouca, arfante e sensual. Ela queria gravar cada suspiro, cada murmúrio e gemido em sua mente para levá-los consigo. Novas lembranças... e ela sorriu dentro do beijo que ainda partilhavam. E sentiu Booth fazer o mesmo. Mas logo os sorrisos se transformaram em mordidas, em dentes e línguas num ansioso reflexo do efeito que seus corpos produziam juntos.

Ele desceu a boca por seu pescoço, até atingir o vão entre seus seios, lambendo a pele com delicadeza. E ela pôde sentir em seguida os lábios quentes envolvendo um de seus mamilos, sugando avidamente. Brennan gemeu, apertando as mãos nos cabelos dele.

Booth a provou, provocando um seio após o outro com língua e dentes, fazendo-a contorcer-se em desesperada satisfação. Brennan começou a sentir-se perder o controle outra vez, e suas mãos abandonaram os cabelos dele para descerem pela extensão das costas largas, pousando sobre as nádegas firmes, apertando-o contra si em desespero, enquanto sentia as vibrações percorrerem seu corpo.

Os lábios de Booth então, finalmente romperam contato com os seus seios para deslizarem por seu pescoço, perdendo-se no vão entre seu ombro, abafando um gemido.

_Bones..._

Brennan cerrou os olhos, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro, o chamado dele estimulando-a ainda mais, empurrando-a para o outro lado da fronteira. E ela ouviu os próprios murmúrios se transformarem em um grito de libertação quando sentiu o corpo alcançar o limite do suportável.

Sua cabeça girou, e o mundo ficou colorido por trás de seus olhos... em segundos de puro deleite. Ao começar a retornar a si, ela pôde ouvi-lo gemer de modo rouco e apertado, e o corpo dele finalmente se abateu sobre o seu, a onda de prazer atingindo-o e rendendo-o como havia feito com ela pouco antes.

Não foram mais do que alguns segundos. Preciosos segundos. Quando os últimos espasmos de seu corpo cessaram, ela deixou uma das mãos acariciar levemente as costas do parceiro. E ele então se retirou cuidadosamente dela, tremendo.

Brennan sentia o próprio corpo trêmulo e exausto, e quando as mãos fortes de Booth a puxaram para si, ela se entregou ao abraço quente e suado, as pálpebras se fechando de comum acordo.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Um ano distante. Um ano distante de assassinatos, de escuridão.

Um ano longe de Booth.

E ela só se deu conta de quão difícil seria partir quando sentiu sua mão queimar... a palma dele contra a sua, produzindo uma reação de conforto que ela não queria evitar. E enquanto olhava no rosto dele, imagens da noite anterior vieram em sua mente.

E Brennan sentiu o calor que irradiava da mão de Booth percorrer seu braço, espalhando-se por todo seu corpo.

Tragando a saliva com dificuldade, sentiu-o afastar a mão antes do que esperava. Mas ela não o reteve... por mais que quisesse, deixou a mão forte se liberar, e ela o assistiu afastar-se.

Uma sensação de aperto tocou o coração de Brennan, e ela lutou alguns segundos para sair do lugar. Foi se afastando lentamente, mas algo a fez virar-se para trás.

Um último olhar para Booth.

Seus olhos ardiam de um modo incompreensivo, mas quando o viu parar um instante, voltando-se para também lançar um último olhar em sua direção, ela soube que seria mais difícil partir do que havia previsto.

E, naquele instante, um breve momento de dúvida pairou sobre sua decisão de ir embora. Enquanto olhava para Booth por mais alguns segundos, tentou empurrar qualquer incerteza para o fundo de sua mente.

_Então... não vamos dizer adeus, vamos dizer até logo... _

A voz dele ressoou em seu pensamento, e Brennan deixou que a lembrança conduzisse seus passos rumo ao portão de embarque. Afinal, não era um adeus. Apenas um até logo. E ela levava lembranças novas na bagagem, que resumiam cinco anos em uma noite.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Começou como um sentimento  
Que então, se transformou em esperança  
Que então, se transformou num pensamento silencioso  
Que então, se transformou numa palavra silenciosa  
E então, essa palavra se tornou mais e mais alta  
Até se tornar um grito de guerra

Eu vou voltar  
Quando você me chamar  
Não é preciso dizer adeus  
Apenas porque tudo está mudando  
Agora, estamos de volta ao começo  
É apenas um sentimento, e ninguém conhece ainda  
Deixe suas memórias se tornarem mais e mais fortes  
Até que estejam diante de seus olhos

Você vai voltar  
Quando elas chamarem você  
Não é preciso dizer adeus  
Você vai voltar  
Quando elas chamarem você  
Não é preciso dizer adeus...

_~ Regina Spektor, "The Call"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

**Obrigada por ler! Como sempre, comentários serão altamente apreciados ;)**


End file.
